Möngön Khot
Möngön Khot er hovedstaden i det Tsagaaneske Khanat. Den blev grundlagt af Tsagaan Nüd i år 820 3E efter at Tsagaan stammen vandt over Sølvdværgene. Tsagaan Nüd valgte at placere sit landets nye hovedstad oven i ruinerne af sølvdværgenes gamle hovedstad Karak Silf. Opbygning Möngön khot har i alt syv porte, en til hver af de seks høvidinge og deres stammer , og den sidste port er beregnet til de gejstlige. Möngön Khot ligger op af en bjergskrånning, hvilket går den til en godt beskyttet fæstning. I den nedre del af byen findes huse til høvdingerne og andre gennemrejsende. I den midterste del af byen ligger handelspladserne og bararkerne for byens soldater. I den øverste del af byen ligger tempel distriktet, hvor de gejstlige bor og Tsagaan Luus grotte er. Karak Kibil En ekspedition af dværge fra Karak Eight Peaks ledet af Prins Dadil i år 241 1E. De oprettede et fort, hvor omkring der siden dannede en by sig, som siden blev hovedstaden i Sølvdværgenes rige. I området ved byen var der mange sølvminer, dette gjorde dem i stand til at blive en af de største handelsmagter i De Sydlige Stepper. Sølvdværgenes rige stod stand til at Tsagaan Nüd erobrede det i 818 3E. 820 3E - 212 4E I tiden før Worthag the Golden erobrede Möngön Khot og Tsagaan blomstrede Möngön Khot op til at være en endnu større handels punkt end under Sølvdværgene. I år 211 4E indledte Worthagg sin invasion af Tsagaan, som blandt andet endte i en plyndring af Möngön Khot. 212 4E - 312 4E Under Worthag the Golden og hans efterkommere faldt Möngön Khot i forfald. Især fordi mange af indbyggerne flyttede væk fra byen og begyndte et normadisk liv for at undgå Orkernes undertrykkelsen. Endvidere var Gogron the Terrible, den ork høvding som Worthag the Golden havde bestemt skulle lede byen, og hans Burguk the Smelter grusomme mod befolkning i Möngön Khot. De skabte lejrer hvor de førte lovovertræder hen under påskud af at det var et fængsel, i mens det i virkeligheden var et kæmpemæssigt slavemarked, hvor Gogron solgte Tsagaans Befolkning for egen profit. Da Gogron døde og hans søn tog over blev rædslerne mod Tsagaans befolkning værre, i det at Burguk mente at det var et oprører som stod bag hans fars død. Han byggede blandt andet en kæmpemæssig ovn hvor i han brændte tilfældige borger fra Tsagaan, men også orker, dværge og andre væsner, som han så som trusler imod hans magt. Efter at Gogron the Smelter var død, blev Koughat klanen sat til lede byen og det gjorde de frem til at brødrene Tsagaan Üs og Sakhal ledte et oprør mod besættelsesmagten, som de endte med at vinde. 312 4E - Nu Efter at Möngön Khot blev generobret af det tsagaaneske folk stoppede byen med at være et handels centrum i det at store dele af befolkning var flyttet ud af byen og begyndt en nomadisk livstil. Det blev dog genoprettet til et centrum for troen på den hvide drage Tsagaan Luu, hvilket det også stadig er den dag i dag. Category:De Sydlige Stepper Category:Byer